The Hunter and the Four Kings Season Two
The Second Season of the The Hunter and the Four Kings ''premiered on the 6th March 2020 and ran for 1- episodes. It concluded on the 8th May 2020. After the end of "''Rise of Dotherax" a Third and Fourth Season '' were green lit by AMC. Plot "Aftermath" In the Aftermath of the Battle of the Reach. Duncan assumes the worst and makes a decision; Norris Sinclair comes to terms with the truth; Aron, Levi and Celsay travel south and Kathleen O'Connor celebrates another victory. "Honour" Duncan arrives back at Origin City to honour the prophecy; Aron and Celsay investigate their fears and Queen O'Connor travels East. "Peace and Purpose" Duncan learns the truth about Dotherax; Adam Specter and Kathleen O'Connor plan for the future and Aron, Celsay and Levi make for their final stretch to Alboarath City. "A Southern Front" King William Ramsay of the South learns of a new threat and the O'Connors and Specters prepare to make Tenithian history, as their plan for the control Tennith continues on without a hitch. "Rise of Dotherax" A disturbance far North of Tennith causes Oran to make a decision; Norris Sinclair makes a new ally and Nicholas Ramsay prepares to win back full control of his Hold from his son. "A Bond of Matrimony" Adam Specter and Kathleen O'Connor prepare to be wed; Nicholas Ramsay marches for the Black City to confront his son and Duncan Barton leaves for The Shimmering Isles to find an ancient artifact before Dotherax can claim it. "Deception" Peace looks likely for the South until new information makes William Ramsay Jr doubt his fathers honour, meanwhile Aron and Celsay face another threat. "Whispers" King Norris' reputation appears on the line when rumours turn into truth about his family; Duncan recovers from his injuries and another candidate for Kingship is blessed. "A Dance of Fire" Nicholas Ramsay's attack on the Black City begins; Duncan returns to Oran and makes a discovery and Aiden O'Connor risks his life for Freedom. Episodes Production Once again this season filmed in multiple locations. The Alps for the Northlands; Ireland for East Hold and Southlands and the Sound Stage for West Hold. Glen Mazarra and Bernadette Caulfeld were Co-Showrunners for this season. Cast Starring Cast * Jack Baker as Duncan Barton * Tom Hardy as Aron Barton * Daisy Ridley as Avigail Specter * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Adam Specter * Helena Bonham Carter as Kathleen O'Connor * James McAvoy as Alexander Wood * Mark Addy as Norris Sinclair * Karen Gillan as Bonny Sinclair * Charles Dance as Nicholas Ramsay * Jude Law as William Ramsay Jr. * Hannah Rae as Celsay Barton * Sophie Turner as Caitlin O'Connor * Sam Strike as Camron Sinclair * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Aiden O'Connor * Taron Egerton'' as ''Sean McCready * Eugene Simon as Levi Specter * Gregg Sulkin as Ezekiel * and Patrick Stewart as Oran the Whisperer Also Starring * as ''William Ramsay * as Jaime Shaw Selected Guest Starring Cast *as Nevin Kelly *as Saul Specter *as Olleana Specter *as Jon Scott *as Crissa Sinclair *as Kenneth Sinclair *as Joan Ramsay *as Sybill Ramsay *as Nicholas Ramsay Jr. *as Peter Ramsay *as Thomas Ramsay *as Brielle O'Connor Major Events The Prophecy * Duncan Barton returns to Origin City and begins to learn more about the Prophecy. * Dotherax awakens and begins to cause great storms in the Pale Sea, north of Tennith. * Dotherax escapes the Island using most of his power, greatly weakening him. * Duncan Barton steals the Sword of the Allgod and returns it to Origin City for protection from Dotherax. * Jaime Shaw is chosen as the Champion of Sanyeras and gives up his incestuous relations with his half-brother Camron Sinclair. * Duncan Barton informs Oran the Whisperer of Jaime Shaw. War for Tennith * Norris Sinclair returns to Snowpeak City with most of his forces lost. * Aron Barton arrives in Alborath City and convinces King Nicholas Ramsay to unite his Hold and take war to the East, unknown to him, the West and East have become a united force. * Nicholas Ramsay declares peace in his hold but an unknown manipulator causes William Ramsay Jr. to order an attack on his fathers life, which splits the hold and causes King Nicholas to attack The Black City. * Nicholas Ramsay burns the Black City down in the Torching of The Black City during this event his youngest son Nicholas Ramsay Jr. is killed. William is then taken into imprisonment for treason. * Queen Kathleen O'Connor and King Adam Specter marry each other in order to hold the most power over Tennith. Uniting the West and East, they also plan to march on the North. Deaths Starring * Camron Sinclair Reccuring Cast * Kenneth Sinclair * Nicholas Ramsay Jr.